This invention relates generally to a fluid filter and, more particularly, to a water filter apparatus which is symmetrical; i.e. having an inlet and an outlet which are interchangeble.
Various devices have been developed for the purpose of removing contaminants from water. A common problem among such filters is that after a period of use, the filter, in particular the filter inlet surface, tends to become clogged with contaminants removed from the flow. Thus, it was felt that a need existed for an apparatus which would keep the inlet surface of a filter apparatus free of contaminants. The inventor's copending Application Ser. No. 195,790, filed Oct. 10, 1980, involves a filtering apparatus wherein the flow causes one or more multi-faceted bead members to circulate throughout and to impinge upon every surface of an inlet chamber so as to dislodge comtaminants which have accumulated on the filter inlet surface portion of the inlet chamber.